Reaping the Tears
by xXxPadfootxXx
Summary: AU-Rogue loses control of her emotions and runs away from her life after attacking and killing her foster mother. She hasn't been heard from since, but when mysterious and deadlymuant, the Grim Reaper, appears on the scene one year later, the X-Men will f
1. Some Stuff I Gotta Say Not Real Chap, An...

Some Stuff I Gotta Say (Not a Chap., Intro.)  
  
This fanfic takes place directly after Risty turns out to be Mystique. I forget what it's called, but I'll find out eventually.  
  
Here are a couple heads ups and warnings. I know some things aren't accurate, but I said AU in the desc.:  
  
Jean and Scott are going out after chapter two.  
  
Rahne and Jubilee are already gone, but they will return eventually.  
  
Spyke will also make an appearance in later chapters, with Jubs and Rahne.  
  
Logan and Storm are going to be romantically linked after Chap. 2 as well.  
  
There will be one new recruit.  
  
More people will die, but they'll go back to being alive again eventually(at least the X-Men will.)  
  
To make things interesting, the Proff. Acolytes, and BoM will be teaming up later on.  
  
This is MY fanfic, so if you have a problem with anything I do to rogue or anyone else, don't read!  
  
And yes, Rogue is my total favorite charrie, but I don't see enough fics where she's really showing off the talent she's totally capable of. Even if the stuff in this fic is all bad and stuff, it's still pretty.interesting.  
  
Buh-bye! 


	2. Are You Happy Now?

Reaping the Tears  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. -sniffs- But Rogue is my total fav. And this isn't a songfic, but I will include various songs I think will fit.  
  
Chapter One: Are You Happy Now?  
  
***  
  
Now, don't just walk away  
  
Pretending everything's ok  
  
And you don't care about me  
  
And I know there's just no use  
  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Could you look me in the eye  
  
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Rogue's eyes welled up a little. That song...it always made her feel so sad inside. It reminded her of Mystique. Damn that woman.  
  
She hadn't seen her since the accident, the night she discovered Risty wasn't Risty. That her entire friendship had been with a crafty shape shifter who toyed with her emotions like a doll. She didn't care. Mystique didn't really care, so Rogue didn't.  
  
She hopped off her bed, and turned off her radio. No time to cry, it was almost time for school.  
  
The Goth stood in front of the vanity mirror on Kitty's side of the room, her roommate eating breakfast. She picked up a brushed, and slowly, steadily ran it through her two-toned white and brown locks. She was dressed in a green hoodie, with black jeans. The green of her jacket matched her eyes. So mournful.  
  
With an agitated sigh, she grabbed her backpack and stalked from the room, the song stuck inside of her head.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Like, come on Rogue! We're going to be late! Though I don't think anyone would actually notice..." Kitty rolled her eyes, and waved from the back of Scott's car.  
  
Cyclops turned around and shouted as well, "Hurry up!"  
  
With a scowl, she jogged the last few steps, and settled in the back, crossing her arms. She hated going to Bayville High. Jamie got home schooled because of his mutation-why couldn't she? It was awful living underneath a protective veil 24/7. She didn't remember the last time she had gone out without her skin totally covered.  
  
"What's got you down?" Kitty asked, cocking her head. Her perky voice was daggers in her head, and she grit her teeth, "Nothin'. Ah'm just tahred of goin' ta this school when no one cares, tha's all..."  
  
Silence.  
  
Jean broke the tension, "Let's listen to some music, alright?"  
  
Rogue sat silently, and the redhead turned on the radio.  
  
You took all there was to take,  
  
And left with an empty plate  
  
And you don't care about it, yeah.  
  
And I, I've given up this game  
  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah,  
  
Could you look me in the eye?  
  
And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
  
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
That song was going to be the end of her.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Homeroom was boring. Everyone just teased and stared at her. There was nothing to do, no one to see. She was the only mutant in her class. She clenched her fists, and doodled in her notebook. All that came out of her pen was the phrase 'Are you happy now?'  
  
The teacher, a burly mutant hater named Mr. Santos, raised the clipboard to call role. Eventually, he came to her.  
  
"...Rogue Darkholme..."  
  
Rogue raised her eyes, and said quietly, but sharply, "Don' y'all dare call me that."  
  
He stopped, and opened his mouth; gaping at her, "Excuse me?" She could see, smell, the fear and hatred deep in his eyes. She stood up, and leaned on her desk, "Ah' said, don' call me that."  
  
"Do you have a problem?" He growled, and she saw a vein pulse in throat.  
  
"Nah, d'you?" She shot back with anger.  
  
Stepping foreword, slowly, she took off a glove, and flexed her bare fingers, staring with the utmost hatred matching his own, "Don' ya dare call me bah tha' name again. Jus' Rogue. Got it?" She was close now. Really close.  
  
He glared at her, and jerked his head towards the door, "Get out. Don't come back, Rogue. Never come back here!"  
  
"Lahke Ah would eva." She turned on her heel, and stomped out, hearing him yell, "Nobody could ever care about the Rogue! She's worthless!" Agreeing students leapt to shout with him.  
  
She spat on his door, and stalked off.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Rogue didn't return to the Institute right away. Instead she went to the park.  
  
It was deserted, the swings bare, the slides empty. She seated herself in a shaded swing, a tree looking overhead, a stray cat sleeping peacefully. It opened one yellow eye as Rogue sat down, and gently pushed off, speaking to the cat.  
  
"Y'all are probably wondrin' why Ah'm here now. Ah kinda left school, fo' yo'r information. Mah teacher got mad, 'cause Ah told him mah name wasn't what he said it was." She scowled, and kicked a rock as she swept near the ground. The cat was sitting up now, listening intently. The Goth felt a little better. She continued, "Everythang's screwed up right now. Ah dunno what ta think. Maybeh Ah shoul' just run away. Ta nowhere, from no one. Just run...just run..."  
  
She sighed, and slowed down. She looked at the cat, "Yo'r lucky. Yah just a kitten. You don' know pain."  
  
To her surprise, the cat spoke, "I do." And with that, it wasn't a cat. It shifted into the blue form of Mystique.  
  
Rogue's blood went cold, even underneath all her layers. She narrowed her eyes, and stuttered, "Ya.....yah tricked me! How could yah?!" She lunged for the woman, but she dodged it easily, and held up her hands, "Rogue! Calm down! I did it for us. I thought it'd make you and I happy if you knew your mother.even your foster mother!"  
  
Rogue stopped, and her mind buzzed. Happy.She looked up, her green eyes burning. A tear slid down her cheek, as she started singing, advancing towards Mystique with slow steps, her gloves off, shedding her green jacket, a black tank top underneath.  
  
"Do you have everything you want? You can get up and give everything you've got You can't run away from yourself..."  
  
Mystique froze, and stared, almost horrified as Rogue sang, her voice gravely, low and sad, with malice hidden beneath the words...and truth.  
  
"Could you look me in the eye?  
  
And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
  
Come on tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
  
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
  
Are you happy now?"  
  
She stopped in front of her and tipped her chin up.  
  
"Would you look me in the eye?  
  
Could you look me in the eye?  
  
I've had that all I can take  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh."  
  
With that, she surprised Mystique by embracing her. The deadliest embrace one could imagine. Her bare arms, bare hands, bare flesh...Mystique gasped and shuddered. It was all over in a minute or so. She was gone. Totally gone. There would be no more worries about the shape shifter ever harming anyone else.  
  
Rogue smiled, and started off, before looking over her should at the sprawled out body of the woman behind her. Quietly, she sung the last line, before turning into a bird, and flying of, using her new permanent powers.  
  
"Are you happy now?"  
  
*** *** ***  
  
A/N: Hope you liked! RR, peeeeeese, I love getting comments on my work. Even bad ones. And yes, this is one of meh fav songs. -sticks out tongue, and runs off singing, "Could you look me in the eyes...and tell me that your happy now..."- 


End file.
